Stats
Stats are variables used by the Remnants of Skystone engine to determine different effects while fighting in Remnants of Skystone. Every stat, except Health, equal 10 on level 1 and go up by one every level up. Health starts at 200 and goes up by 10 every level up. Stats can also be increased by using the Spectra Circuit and Etherillium Tubes. Health Health is the numerical value of the amount of damage that an object can be dealt before it dies or is destroyed. Each enemy and player character has a maximum health and a current health. For player characters, the health is displayed in the upper left-hand corner of the screen, as a red bar. If the amount of current health for the player drops below 50 (regardless of maximum health), the character's health gauge starts flashing, signaling that health needs to be recovered in some manner. The screen will also turn red around the edges, and then turn gray, when you are critically low on health. For enemies, the health is displayed in the upper right-hand corner of the screen, represented as a purple bar. The enemy health bar works much in the same way as the player character health bar, but does not flash if the enemy health is low. Also, the health bar only shows up for a short while after the player character has hit the enemy. Until then, there is no way to check the amount of health left. Attack Attack is the numerical value of the amount of damage that an object can deal, as a base, with any given attack. The damage inflicted to enemies with standard attacks is the difference between player's attack and enemy's defense. The damage inflicted has also some variations between classes: *The Aeronauts' damage decreases with the distance (between the enemy and the player) *The Ferrics have 20% extra damage when Divebombing Defense Defense allows the player to reduce the damage taken by enemies. The damage taken by the player follows the following formula: DamageReceived = floor(EnemyAttack - (PlayerDefense / 175 * EnemyAttack)) so each point of defense reduces the received damage by 0.57% Luck Luck is the numerical value of a variable that helps a character perform certain special actions every once in a while. The higher value of luck, the better. It influences the frequency of Critical Hits (which adds the skill value to the normal damage), dodges and extra Experience awards (random extra 2 XP when killing an enemy). In addition, luck affects the number of dropped Spores. Higher values of Luck allows the player to drop an higher number of spores more frequently (it varies from 0 to 6). As a minor side effect, high values of luck allow the player to get random reductions on taken damage (usually by 1HP, rarely by 2HP) The formula to determine critical hit chance is as follows: CriticalHit% = Luck / 10 The formula to determine dodge chance is as follows: Dodge% = Luck / 20 Skill Skill is a stat that affects multiple attack powers. For all players, it increases the Critical Attack power (a normal attack with a critical deals attack+skill damage, eg if att=30 and skl=35 the dealt damage is 65). For members of the Nidarian Guard, it affects the damage inflicted with Special Attacks (both hold and charge). It also increases the amount of skill power your have in your skill gauge, meaning you can use your hold attack for longer, and charge more consecutive times in a row. Skill is one of the two relevant stats in co-op, for NG members. Stamina Stamina only applies if you are a member of the Nidarian Guard. It decreases the charge time of your special attack and increases the refill rate of your skill bar. While playing almost no role in single player areas, it's one of the two relevant stats in co-ops (for NG members). Formula for charge time (round(30 – (stamina/100 * 15))) = Frames it takes to charge, and 15 frames is the minimum. Game runs at 30 Frames per second, so 1/2 second is the minimum charge time with 100 Stamina. Stamina over 100 will only increase your skill gauge refill rate. Category:Gameplay